


Taking a Chance on Love…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Taking a Chance on Love…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian comes to New York for a surprise visit…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Chance on Love…

Title: Taking a Chance on Love…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3271  
Rating: R…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Challenge: pam81’s Birthday

Summary: Brian comes to New York for a surprise visit…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

Taking a Chance on Love…

 

Justin’s POV

I can’t go on the way things are between us. I feel it all slipping away and the more I try and hold on the more I feel like I’m losing him… I’m miserable living so far away from him and he rarely comes to visit me anymore and when he’s here it’s strained between the two of us. I met someone a few weeks ago and everything seems so easy between the two of us. Of course I told him all about Brian and he seems so understanding. He’s still asked me out several times and I can’t help thinking maybe I should just go and have a good time. After all, as Brian loves to say, there aren’t any locks on our doors…

So I caved in and accepted a date with Brad; he’s gorgeous and funny and everything is so easy with him. We went to dinner at a fancy restaurant where they don’t even print the prices on the menu and he ordered an expensive bottle of wine. We even shared dessert - my favorite, death by chocolate… Then we went dancing at a club and it just felt so right. I had a wonderful evening and he even understood when I told him that I wasn’t ready to sleep with him. He said he understood and asked me out on Friday night and now I have butterflies in my stomach. I’m so excited about seeing him again.

I checked my messages when I got home and there was one from Brian but I decided that I would call him back tomorrow. After all, it’s late and he’s probably at Babylon… Besides, I just didn’t want to get into another fight with him; it seems like all we do is fight these days. I lay down on my futon and have a few hits off the roach that’s in the ashtray. Thinking about my date with Brad I start getting excited about seeing him again. I hate to think that things are over between Brian and I but I just can’t take the ways things have been between us lately. It seems like forever since I’ve seen him and he just doesn’t have the time to get away to spend with me…

Sometimes I think back to those few weeks when we were engaged and I wish I had never seen that Art Forum magazine article. I daydream about what it would have been like to have married him… I was so happy then, but now all I have is my memories and I feel like I’m losing him more as each day passes. I’ve been in New York for about and year and a half and nothing has changed. I’m still an unknown artist, waiting tables and struggling for tips to scrape together enough money to take a few art lessons at the local artist guild, mostly so I could meet other artists and get into some of the art openings around town.

Brad doesn’t know anything about art. I met him when I was working. He’s a stockbroker and was entertaining clients at the expensive restaurant where I work - Delmonico’s. He left me his business card with my tip but of course I never called, then he came back in a few times and I finally agreed to have a drink with him after I got off work late one night. He’s a really nice guy and he puts up with my droning on about my relationship with Brian and how impossible it’s all become. He’s always been supportive of me and my situation and even though I always told him I wasn’t interested we’ve met for drinks and have gone to a couple of clubs together over the last few weeks. I don’t know why I finally accepted his invitation. After all I’ve been turning him down for a date over the last month; I guess I decided to just take a chance… 

 

Brian’s POV

I miss him so much I can’t take it anymore. I’m miserable here without him and I’m beginning to wonder if he’ll ever think about moving back home. I called him but it rolled over to voice mail and I have to wonder if he’s up late, painting. I miss his voice so much. I wish he was here with me. I can’t take it the way things are between us right now. He never answers his phone and when we do talk it’s always strained and we end up in a fight. I can’t take it much longer and I feel like he’s slipping away from me…

I’m slightly drunk on Beam and I just finished smoking a joint, laying here in bed, wishing he was here with me. I rarely go out clubbing or drinking. I’m working eighty hours a week and then I stumble home to try and reach him on the phone. He still tells me that he loves me but yet he’s never around to answer his phone when I call. Even our phone sex has been lacking due to him missing in action and I miss him desperately. I can’t help but wonder if he’s seeing someone. He’s never around but when I ask him directly he always denies it…

Something’s got to change… I wake up early Friday morning and get ready for my presentation at nine o’clock. I start with a double latte at Starbucks and make my way into the office. Cynthia is already waiting for me with the boards for my meeting. I review them one last time and check my schedule for the rest of the day and next week. I decide that what I need is some time off. What Justin and I need is some time together so I schedule a flight to New York this afternoon so I can surprise him. I miss him so much and this automatically puts me into a good mood.

I leave work early that afternoon and go to the gym to work out and get my mindset in a better place. After lifting weights and going for a five-mile run I feel much better. My flight is scheduled for three pm and that puts me in New York just around four-thirty. Of course by the time I get into the city and finish running my errands and shopping I don’t get to Justin’s apartment until almost seven pm. He’s not there, of course… and this is the first time it occurs to me that maybe I should have called ahead and told him that I was coming.

I check to make sure that he has charcoal for the barbeque dinner that I have planned. I’ve never made him dinner before but there’s a first for everything. I straighten up his messy apartment and set the table, complete with candles and a vase of red roses. I marinate the steaks just the way the butcher told me to and I make a large Caesar salad and get the vegetables ready for grilling.

It’s almost eight-thirty so I call him and of course it rolls over to voice mail. I leave him a message to call me right back, that I have something I need to talk to him about. I decide to try and make dessert while I wait for him and I’m surprised that he has all the ingredients for chocolate cake. I spend the next hour destroying his kitchen. It looks like a bomb went off in here. So as I sit and wait for him to come home I decide to open the wine as I clean up my mess. Time continues to tick on as I switch from wine to Beam and roll myself a joint.

For the first time I starting to get a little nervous about tonight as my mind wanders, wishing that he’d come home soon. It’s now almost ten o’clock and it’s all I can do to not call him again… After my second joint and several more glasses of Beam I’m beginning to wonder if he’s coming home at all. So I decide to go for a walk to clear my head. Maybe this whole idea of surprising him was a bad one… I walk the city streets in search of where I went wrong and for the first time I consider just catching the next flight back to Pittsburgh…

I try and replay the last few conversations that I’ve had with him in my head, wondering if there was just something I didn’t catch. Is it possible that he’s found someone new??? Sure, things have been tense between the two of us but he always tells me that he loves me, that he misses me and can’t wait until we’re together. I walk a few more blocks and that’s when I see him holding hands with Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome as they stroll down the street. I didn’t know it was possible to feel so heartbroken. I feel like a total fool and now I’m just wondering if there’s any way I can make it back to his place and gather my things without him seeing me…

I cross the street, hoping I’m not seen in the dark. As I practically start sprinting into a run I can’t help looking over my shoulder just to see how much time I still have. That’s when I see them break for a kiss and then go into the ice cream parlor. I jog the rest of the way to his apartment and almost break the door down getting the keys to work; I scoop up the few clothes I have laying across the bed and grab my suitcase and briefcase and leave almost in a panic. I run several streets over so that he won’t see me and call for a cab…

 

Justin’s POV

Justin feels like he’s floating on air as he eats his ice cream cone and walks back to his apartment, holding hands with Brad. It feels so good to have someone paying attention to him. He’s had a wonderful night but as he’s walking he can’t help wishing that he was with Brian, daydreaming about what their lives might be like if Brian lived here in the city. Brad says, “I lost you there for a moment. Where did you go?”

Justin just smiles and says, “Sorry. I was just thinking about Brian and how much I wish he was you… I’m sorry. I know that’s not fair but I really do love him. Even though I’ve had a wonderful time tonight I have to tell you that it’s just not going to work. Although you’ve been a wonderful distraction my heart belongs to Brian.”

Brad simply smiles and says, “You can’t blame a guy for trying…”

Justin makes his way up all those flights of stairs and opens his apartment door and just stands there… The place is spotless and the table is set for a romantic dinner. He sees the steaks marinating and the home-made chocolate cake on the counter. His eyes float over to the table and he bends down to smell the beautiful red roses. He calls out Brian’s name although he knows he’s alone in the apartment. Tears escape his eyes and roll down his cheeks - he can’t believe that Brian went to all this trouble just for him. It’s so out of character, so romantic…

He walks through his apartment, wondering if Brian will be back soon. His head is spinning as he looks around the living room and that’s when he sees a blue velvet box that holds their rings. He goes over to them and opens the box and puts his on… He can’t help noticing the document underneath them. It’s an application for a marriage certificate from the city of Manhattan. Justin slumps down on the sofa and picks up the joint from the ashtray and lights it, wondering where Brian is and what’s going on…

 

Brian’s POV

Brian’s just about to wave down a cab when he reaches for a cigarette and realizes that he doesn’t have his wallet; that it’s still sitting on the nightstand next to Justin’s bed. He takes a long draw off his cigarette and ponders what to do next. As he tries to get his emotions under control he doesn’t know what he is going to say to Justin. He absently starts walking back to Justin’s apartment, wondering what he’ll find inside because by now Justin knows he was there. He tells himself that all he really wants is his wallet so he can get out of this town. He wonders if he should even try and fight for him or if he’s already lost that battle…

He was kissing that bastard. What the fuck…? I haven’t kissed anyone else in years since we made up those stupid rules. God, his heart aches more than he ever thought possible. It’s after midnight as he makes his way up the long flights of stairs and he just stands outside his door, wondering if he should knock. Is he alone or did they eat his chocolate cake? He checks his phone and there’s a half dozen messages from Justin, all left within the last hour. He puts his key into the lock and listens as the tumblers click into place, slowly pushing the door open. He sets down his suitcase and briefcase and the next thing he knows Justin has launched himself into his arms. He’s all kisses and hugs, whispering, “I love you, I love you, I love you so much!!!”

Brian wants to be angry but he can’t help returning all of Justin’s kisses and is so glad that he’s alone. Justin asks where he’s been, saying he was so worried about him. Once they break for air Brian states that we went out for air and asks if he enjoyed his ice cream. Justin’s face drops momentarily and then he says, “Not really. I much preferred the chocolate cake…” Brian looks over at the table and sees that Justin has already eaten about a third of the cake. Justin looks at him guiltily and says, “You know I eat when I get nervous. Oh Brian, I’m so glad you’re back. I was so worried. I love you so much…”

It’s just about then that Brian notices the ring on Justin’s finger and asks him what he’s doing wearing that. Justin smiles this huge smile and says, “Yes, yes. I will marry you… I will marry you…” Brian just grins and says, “So I see you found the rings.”

“Not just the rings but the marriage license too…”

“Well, tomorrow is our seventh anniversary and City Hall is open until two pm…”

“I’m sorry about earlier this evening. I guess I should have answered my phone…”

“What and ruin your hot date…”

“Brian, I’m so sorry about that…”

Brian simply put his finger to Justin’s lips and says; “No need to explain. Just don’t let it happen again…”

Brian lifts Justin up and carries him over his shoulder, taking him into the bedroom and laying him across the bed. Brian crawls up his body, kissing and nibbling at the exposed skin, sliding his hands under his shirt and pulling it up over his head. He licks his way down Justin’s chest while holding his arms above his head. He stops and suckles his nipples, one then the other as Justin arches his back off the mattress, releasing a slight whimper. Brian continues down his stomach, tickling his belly button with his tongue and pulling the top button of his cargo pants open with his teeth. Then he runs his teeth across the cotton-clad erection that’s pressing against the fabric, just waiting to be released. He takes hold of the zipper tab between his teeth and pulls the zipper open, revealing his black cotton briefs, encasing his waiting treasure. Again Brian teases his cock through the black cotton, grazing his teeth up and down his shaft. Justin bucks and squirms for attention until Brian finally releases his hands and pulls off his pants and briefs together, tossing them to the side.

Justin lays wanton and waiting as Brian slowly pulls his black sweater over his head, throwing it into the corner of the room. Then he carefully unbuttons his faded 501 jeans and slips them off, leaving them at the bottom of the bed as he crawls back up Justin’s body, kissing and nibbling his legs until he reaches his long awaited prize. He licks from the base of his cock to the beautiful crown, running his tongue around, exciting his prey as he writhes with desire. Brian runs his hands down Justin’s legs and pulls his ankles up onto his shoulders, licking his way down his perineum and back to his rosebud. Justin can’t help but let a sigh escape as he opens himself up for Brian.

Justin fists Brian’s hair as he rims him tenderly; he licks him with the tip of his tongue, circling his pucker as he delves deeper into his sweet boy. Justin moans with pleasure as Brian pushes farther into his channel, kissing and sucking as he works him up. Justin eagerly waits as he hears Brian rip open the condom with his teeth and then he feels the cool gel as Brian coats his opening and then gently pushes himself into Justin, breaching the first set of muscles. Justin moans eagerly as Brian thrusts deeper into him, pulling his legs down on each side of his head. Brian starts a nice slow rhythm as he enters him, deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Brian passionately kisses Justin as their bodies work themselves harder, bringing them closer to the threshold. Justin’s cock is being pleasured by the feel of both their stomachs rubbing against each other, Justin’s pre-cum leaking across their bellies as their motion becomes more frantic. Brian is now hitting Justin’s prostate on each downward stroke. He reaches between them as his hand encompasses Justin’s dick, squeezing him as the head peeks out between his clasped hand and his thumb gently caresses his slit. The boys work their bodies against each other until they can hardly hold back their orgasms. Justin squeezes his toes together as he feels his orgasm spiraling through his limbs to the tips of his fingers and his toes, crying out Brian’s name as they both shake and writhe together, overcome with intense pleasure. Brian whispers, “I love you” just as he finishes and collapses onto Justin below him.

~~~

Justin woke early the next morning; he still couldn’t believe that Brian was here and that they were going to get married. He wiggled his way out from Brian’s arms and went to get a sketch pad and pencil so he could sketch Brian as he slept. Looking up he noticed the suits they had bought for their wedding so long ago. He couldn’t help running his hand across the fabric and thinking that today it was really going to happen. He was glad it was just the two of them - so many things had gone wrong when they involved everyone else. He can still remember Brian saying he was taking a chance on love…

He didn’t know what the future might bring and he was fine with whatever Brian decided - if he wanted to move to New York or if they moved back to Pittsburgh. He even considers living in West Virginia.

Just as long as they’re together is all that matters to him. 

The End


End file.
